Les Amants du Ciel
by Virgo No Shaka SST
Summary: Les parents sont toujours une énigme pour les enfants. Et quand ils disparaissent, il peut rester la tristesse ou la colère. Pour lui, c'est les deux, un sentiment pour chaque parent. Et quand le Clan et la magie s'en mêlent, on ne peut plus être sûr de rien.


**Les Amants du Ciel**

**Et voici la dernière fic sur Card Captor Sakura. Il y a plus de quatre ans, j'ai commencé à écrire trois histoires à partir de trois images qui me sont venues à l'esprit après avoir relu tous les tomes du manga et revu tous les épisodes et les films. J'ai mis du temps, mais j'ai fini par terminer ce projet. Voici la deuxième fanfic que je publierais sur Card Captor Sakura. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

* * *

><p>Le jour n'était pas encore levé. Dans le grand manoir, nul n'était réveillé, tous dormaient à poings fermés. Enfin presque tous.<p>

Dans la chambre conjugale, le nouveau Leader de la famille Li était couché sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts. Il avait passé une nuit horrible : dormi deux heures en tout et pour tout, et seulement par à-coups. Il se tourna vers sa femme. Celle-ci dormait profondément, il sourit en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux. Il adorait la regarder, son visage était si doux, si souriant, si rassurant.

Après cette contemplation, il préféra se lever.

_Le sommeil ne viendra plus alors autant éviter de la réveiller en me tournant et me retournant dans le lit_, se dit-il._  
><em>

Il embrassa sa moitié, se glissa hors des draps et sortit de la chambre à pas de loup. Le couloir était sombre, sombre comme son état d'esprit actuel. Cependant l'homme n'avait aucun mal pour se déplacer dans cette demeure. Il arriva à une porte qu'il ouvrit délicatement. Il se rapprocha d'un petit lit. Une forme sous les couvertures se levait et redescendait à un rythme régulier. De nouveau un sourire naquit sur son visage. Prenant garde de ne pas réveiller son enfant, il l'embrassa sur le front et repartit en silence.

Il arriva aux escaliers et descendit pour se rendre à la cuisine. Il prit une bouteille d'eau fraîche, en bu une gorgée et l'emmena avec lui. Comme à chaque fois lorsqu'il avait besoin de réfléchir, il allait dans la salle d'entrainement. Rien de tel qu'un peu d'exercice pour éliminer cette énergie en trop, le fatiguer et qui sait, lui permettre ainsi de trouver le sommeil.

Une fois arrivé dans la salle, il ferma les portes, alla vers le petit vestiaire, retira son pyjama pour revêtir des habits plus adaptés. Un marcel blanc et un pantalon de sport chinois, une tenue simple mais qui permettait de se mouvoir sans problème.

Il commença doucement par quelques katas. Ses mouvements étaient fluides, comme on lui avait appris. C'est ce genre de choses qu'il a dû faire depuis l'enfance. Entraînements aux arts martiaux, à la magie, savoir tout faire afin de pouvoir se débrouiller seul s'il le fallait. Bien sûr cela lui avait servi quand il dut partir très jeune pour une quête loin de chez lui, et cela pour le Clan.

Il était maintenant échauffé. Il se concentra et fit apparaître un doppelgänger fait d'ombre et de magie.

– Bien à nous deux. Je suis navré mais c'est toi qui va prendre pour que je me sente mieux.

L'homme fonça sur son adversaire immobile, celui-ci réagit à la dernière minute et le combat débuta réellement. Comme le modèle, le double était doué de grandes qualités physiques et possédait les mêmes techniques.

– Tu te demandes surement pourquoi je suis là, au beau milieu de la nuit, hein ? Et pourquoi comme d'habitude j'ai cette fâcheuse tendance à te parler, à toi, qui n'est qu'une réplique qui ne peut répondre ? Bah en même temps, ce n'est pas pire que si je me parlais tout seul.

L'homme s'arrêta un instant, riant de sa situation, n'oubliant pas d'esquiver son adversaire qui lui voulait continuer.

– Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Pour moi ce moment ne devait jamais arriver. Bien sûr je ne suis plus un enfant mais je la pensais éternelle. Pour moi, elle était un roc, le pilier de notre famille, de notre Clan. Et maintenant c'est moi qui dois assumer le rôle de Leader.

De nouveau il s'arrêta mais cette fois son visage affichait une profonde tristesse. Son sosie se ruait sur lui et enchaînait les coups. Il ne répliquait plus, il se contentait de les esquiver et de parler.

– Ma mère, ma très chère mère s'en est allée. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser. I peine une semaine, j'arrivais ici pour lui rendre visite avec les miens, elle a passé presque tout son temps avec mon petit ange. Cela m'avait toujours fait sourire, de voir cette femme empreinte d'une telle prestance fondre comme un rien devant sa petite fille. Oh bien sûr elle a toujours été gentille et aimante avec mes sœurs et moi, mais elle était aussi stricte et exigeante dans notre éducation. J'ai toujours du mal à dire si c'était son caractère ou si c'était à cause du Clan qu'elle était comme ça. En même temps j'ai un peu de mal à imaginer ma mère toute joyeuse, pleine d'entrain et d'énergie comme le sont ma fille ou ma femme. Haha, j'imagine la scène.

Il bloqua d'une main le poing qui lui était destiné et, se servant de la force de son adversaire, il le projeta par-dessus son épaule pour l'envoyer au sol plus loin.

– Je sais qu'elle a bien vécu. C'est elle-même qui le disait, elle ne regrettait rien. Ses dernières paroles me l'ont confirmé, même si je n'ai pas compris pourquoi ces derniers mots ont été "Mon ciel m'a assez attendu".

Elle m'a souri en disant que la vie l'avait comblée avec son mariage, ses enfants et même ses petits-enfants. Mais moi qui suis le plus jeune, j'aurais voulu qu'elle reste encore. Oui, j'aurais tant voulu que ma mère continue de vivre, qu'elle continue de me regarder, de regarder ma fille avec tendresse. C'est à elle que je dois ce que je suis devenu. C'est elle qui m'a tout appris alors que cela aurait dû être lui.

Le double venait de se relever et fonçait sur son modèle. Malheureusement, celui-ci arborait une expression différente, un regard froid et implacable et par réflexe il leva le bras et envoya à l'autre bout de la salle son adversaire grâce à la magie. Rencontrant le mur avec trop de force, l'illusion disparut.

– Voilà qu'elle va rejoindre mon père. Père. Je n'ai quasiment aucun souvenir de lui. Oh bien sûr il est mort quand j'étais petit … mais même de son vivant, il était toujours occupé, si occupé avec son CLAN. Ah ce Clan. Il ne m'a apporté qu'une chose de bien, le fait d'avoir rencontré ma femme. Et que de cette relation soit née notre fille, mon petit rayon de soleil. Je ne reproduirais pas les mêmes erreurs que mon père, je serai toujours là pour elle.

L'homme souriait, son adversaire imaginaire avait désormais un visage, celui des portraits de ce manoir, le visage de son père. Il recréa un double en modelant cette fois un visage. Le combat reprit de plus belle.

– J'aurai tant voulu, tant voulu me dire qu'il a été un mauvais père, un mauvais mari. Mais ce serait faux. De ce que je sais, il a été un bon mari, souvent absent, mais un homme aimant. Mère l'a toujours aimé, n'a cessé de me vanter ses mérites, me demandant de devenir comme lui quand je serai adulte, de me convaincre qu'il nous aimait, elle, mes sœurs, moi … Un père … Je n'en ai jamais eu. Un père, j'en ai vu un quand j'ai rencontré celui de ma femme. Toujours souriant, gentil, attentionné, la connaissant par cœur. Lui est une vrai figure paternelle, un modèle que je m'évertuerais à suivre. Quand je repense à cette conversation que j'avais eu avec lui après la naissance de mon ange.

_Sourit_

Il a essayé de me faire comprendre qu'un père reste toujours un père, qu'il nous aime et qu'il fait tout, à sa manière, pour nous rendre heureux. Je lui avais répondu que lui était un père digne de ce nom, mais pas le mien. Son regard s'était empli de tristesse et il m'a répondu que, même si l'enfant ne le comprenait pas, le père que j'allais être comprendrait un jour. Il faut croire que le temps n'est toujours pas arrivé.

Pour moi, ma famille est ce qui compte le plus. Pas mes pouvoirs magiques, pas la fortune, mais bien ma famille.

Il avait mis plus de force dans ce double si bien que le jeune combattant avait un vrai challenge.

– Mes sœurs sont maintenant mariées et même mères. Elles sont heureuses. Mais quand cela ne va pas, même si je suis le plus jeune, elles viennent vers moi, pour parler, se faire consoler. C'est bête à dire, mais, même si elles sont envahissantes, hyperactives et même un peu folles, elles ont toujours été très fragiles et j'espère avoir toujours été là pour elles, pour les protéger. Alors que lui …

Mes sœurs ne lui en ont jamais voulu. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Elles m'ont souvent répétées que c'était un homme bien et gentil avec nous. Moi je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Elles m'ont dit qu'il était protecteur, secret mais toujours là dans les grands moments, que jamais il ne nous aurait abandonné et que ma mère comptait plus que tout pour lui.

A trop parler sans faire attention, il reçut un crochet qui l'envoya à terre. Se relevant vite, il contre-attaqua sans perde sa verve.

– Mère … Est-ce mon éducation qui a voulu ça, ou bien peut être le charisme qu'elle dégageait … Quoi qu'il en soit, et malheureusement jusqu'à la fin, je n'ai jamais pu l'appeler "Maman". Un simple mot. Tout un sens. Une proximité établie … qui n'a jamais eu lieu. Mais même sans cela, j'ai été proche de ma mère. Elle m'a prodigué son amour, m'a enseigné la magie, a toujours veillé à ce que je me donne à fond, que je fasse de mon mieux. Je me souviens de sa première rencontre avec ma femme : elle était entrée dans la pièce, magnifique, se tenant droite, avec allure et avec un tel charisme. Elle s'est approchée d'elle, lui a caressé le visage, lui a souri. Nous n'étions pas encore ensemble, j'étais trop jeune, je ne comprenais pas les sentiments qui naissaient en moi.

Lorsque je l'ai ramené quelques temps plus tard, la présentant comme celle que j'aimais, comme ma fiancée, pas une simple petite amie, car je savais que ça durerait toute notre vie, elle nous a simplement souri, a béni notre union et s'est retirée. Mes sœurs m'ont raconté plus tard que c'était pour pleurer, pour ne pas paraître ridicule devant sa future belle-fille avec un visage inondé de larmes. Mon père n'était déjà plus là à cette époque. Mort dans un accident. Tous l'avaient pleuré … sauf moi. Est-ce terrible ? Suis-je horrible ? Peut-être.

Etait-ce lui qui se faisait des idées ou le doppelgänger venait de sourire ? Nan, ce n'était pas possible, après tout ce n'était qu'une poupée sans âme. Un simple compagnon d'entrainement. Mais en même temps…

– Au final je ne suis son fils que par les liens du sang. De toute mon enfance, je ne me souviens que d'une chaise vide en bout de table. Une fois il a fait attention à moi. Cela devait être peu avant sa mort, j'avais 4 ans. Je m'entraînais dans le jardin à la magie, des choses basiques. Je tentais d'apprendre un nouveau sort mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je me suis senti observé, j'ai levé la tête et je l'ai vu, me fixant comme si je n'étais qu'un incapable. Il est venu vers moi, m'a porté dans ses bras et m'a amené vers le pommier de notre jardin. Il a utilisé le sort que j'apprenais pour faire tomber une pomme, il m'a posé au sol, m'a montré sa réussite puis est parti comme ça. Pfff, son seul but était de me montrer que j'étais incapable de réaliser ses attentes.

Le Chinois semblait canaliser sa force magique en même temps qu'il combattait, le rendant plus rapide, plus fort. Pour ne pas être en reste, son adversaire faisait de même.

– Mais vous Mère, vous aviez toujours ce regard plein d'amour quand vous parliez de lui. Pourquoi ? Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir jamais vu ensemble. Alors pourquoi l'aimiez vous ? Et pourquoi après sa mort, vous n'avez cherché personne pour le remplacer. Bien que j'aurais eu du mal à l'accepter, j'aurais pu le comprendre. Cela aurait été votre droit le plus strict. Pourquoi cet homme était-il si important ?

Une nouvelle fois, les sentiments prenant le pas sur l'entrainement, le double fut envoyé contre le mur. Malheureusement, il avait été envoyé bien trop fort et le choc fit tomber tout ce qui était accroché.

Derrière un des kakemono*, il y avait un petit coffre. Le jeune homme ne connaissait pas l'existence de ce coffre. Il s'en approcha et en voulant le toucher, il se heurta à une barrière de protection. Curieux de cette découverte, il fit apparaître son épée afin de forcer le sort par son biais, en vain. Voulant absolument ouvrir ce coffre, il fit apparaître son cercle Rashinban** et utilisa un sort de reconnaissance magique, ce qui fonctionna.

En ouvrant le coffre, il fut surpris de découvrir un parchemin, scellé par le sceau des Li. Il prit la missive, l'ouvrit et la lu. Quelle ne fut sa surprise en découvrant que c'était son père qui l'avait écrite.

...

_A mes chers Enfants,__  
><em>

__Je couche ces mots sur papier car je ne sais pas si je serais là pour vous les dire moi-même. Je souhaite du plus profond de mon être que vous n'ayez à jamais la lire et que je vous aurais dit tout cela de vive voix. _ _

_Au moment où j'écris cette lettre, je ne sais pas si je reviendrais. Le Clan m'a confié une mission périlleuse. Encore. Je suis fatigué de cela, je souhaiterais tant ne pas être à la tête de ce Clan, pouvoir passer mes journées auprès de mes enfants, comme tout père qui se respecte. Ma chère et tendre me comprend, me connaît et m'aime suffisamment pour accepter cette situation mais mes enfants. Mes chers petits, ils grandissent si vite. Mes filles sont plus belles de jour en jour, je m'inquiète que des vauriens ne leur tournent autour. Je dois les protéger mais si ce n'est moi, je sais que leur frère le fera aussi bien._

__Ah mon petit homme, je l'ai encore vu ce matin s'entraîner. Qu'il est discipliné, je suis si fier de lui. Mais j'ai peur qu'il ne sache même pas qui je suis tellement il me voit peu. J'ai voulu lui montrer comment exécuter un sort qu'il apprenait. En le portant, il n'a cessé de trembler, comme s'il avait peur de moi. J'ai voulu lui donner une pomme et au moment où j'allais la prendre pour lui donner, on m'a appelé d'urgence. Je ne peux même pas profiter de la vie pour me reposer avec mon fils._  
><em>

_Mais ma décision est prise, c'est ma dernière mission. Et cette fois-ci je m'y tiendrais. J'ai formé moi-même de bons magiciens, ceux-là mêmes qui vont m'accompagner. Je vais les laisser remplir cette mission sous mes yeux et ainsi ils prouveront qu'ils peuvent se passer de moi. Et ensuite, à moi la joie de passer du temps avec mes trésors. Le temps file si vite, j'ai peur d'avoir manqué tellement d'événements de leurs vies. Mais je me rattraperais. Nous irons à la plage, dans notre villa près du lac, nous passerons des heures à jouer dehors, on fera des barbecues. Oui dès que je reviens, je profiterais enfin de ma famille, car c'est ce qui est de plus importants à mes yeux. _

__Trop longtemps je me suis dit que tout ce que je faisais, je le faisais pour le bien des miens. Mais en être loin ne peut être une bonne chose. Je vais m'améliorer et devenir un meilleur père._  
><em>

__A vous mes enfants, je vous lègue mon nom mais surtout mon amour. Qu'il puisse être transmis à vos enfants et à leurs enfants, afin que toujours ils sachent, qu'appartenir à notre famille, c'est avant tout être aimé.__

__Votre Père qui vous aime_._

...

Tout chamboulé par la lecture de cette lettre, le Chinois tomba à genoux. Quelqu'un se précipita à ses côtés. Sa femme s'était réveillée, avec tout le bruit qu'il avait fait. Elle était inquiète en voyant le visage presque livide de son mari.

– C'est … C'est une lettre de mon père. Il … Il nous aimait. Il m'aimait finalement.

Ne comprenant pas ce que son époux racontait, elle lu elle-même la lettre et en fut tout autant surprise. Une fois terminée, elle voulut voir si le coffre était vide. La jeune femme découvrit ainsi une lettre ouverte et l'amena à son compagnon.

Contrairement à la précédente, elle était jaunie, froissée, et de l'eau semblait avoir mouillé le papier à certains endroits.

...

_Ma chérie,_

_Au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose, sache que je n'ai qu'un seul regret : celui de ne pas avoir été à tes côtés plus souvent. Nous avons bien changé depuis que nous nous sommes connus, mais je t'aime comme au premier jour._

_Sur cette terre, sous ce ciel, dans cette époque ou une autre, dans cette vie et les suivantes, je sais que, encore et encore, je renaîtrais pour t'aimer à nouveau et pour toujours._

_Veille sur nos enfants car ils sont nos biens les plus précieux, et rejoins moi dans le ciel quand ton heure sera venue._

_Wo Ai Ni***.__  
><em>

...

Le texte bien que plus court, ne laissait aucun doute sur les sentiments véritables qui animaient le précédent chef du Clan. A la suite de ces lectures, son fils put enfin verser des larmes sur la perte de son père, ce père qu'il n'avait jamais connu et jamais compris mais qui, aujourd'hui, avait construit un pont pour passer par-dessus le fossé d'incompréhension.

Le cœur du jeune homme était bien plus fatigué que son corps, et il remonta avec sa femme, non sans avoir remis les lettres à leurs places. La fin de la nuit fut plus douce, et il eut même l'impression d'être visité par ses parents.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Le jour était levé, et tout le monde était venu pour les funérailles de la Matriarche Li. Parmi les enfants de la disparue, on pouvait apercevoir un homme aux cheveux chocolat. En tant que Leader du Clan, il suivait en premier le cercueil, entouré par sa femme et sa fille. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser.

_Ainsi nous suivons le cortège funéraire. Ma mère va reposer en paix, sur le sol de ces ancêtres, auprès de l'homme qu'elle a aimé. Bizarrement, il avait voulu être enterré ici plutôt que sur son sol natal. Sans doute pensait-il que ça ferait plaisir à sa femme d'être ici, avec sa famille et lui. Je ne le comprends toujours pas complètement, mais je me sens un peu plus proche de lui en ce jour. Je regrette maintenant de ne pas l'avoir connu, de ne pas avoir plus de souvenir. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que là haut, à travers les nuages, sous le sourire complice des anges, ma mère a retrouvé celui qu'elle a aimé toute sa vie. De nouveau, Shaolan Li et Sakura Kinomoto-Li sont réunis par les liens sacrés que sont le mariage, dans la vie et maintenant dans la mort._

_Regardez nous de là haut et veillez sur nous._

L'homme laissa une larme couler de ses grands yeux émeraude. Sa femme se rapprocha de lui, lui tenant le bras. Sa fille voulut qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et lui essuya cette larme. Ses deux sœurs suivaient de près avec leurs compagnons et les enfants. Cette famille est unie, cette famille est l'héritage qu'ils ont laissé. Ils sont le fruit et la preuve de l'amour de deux êtres, qui se sont aimés jusqu'au bout et au-delà. Sakura et Shaolan, les amants du ciel.

Lexique :

* Kakemono : rouleau de papier pendu au mur, comportant des peintures ou de la calligraphie

** Rashinban : symbole visible sur la boussole magique de Shaolan

_***_ Wo Ai Ni : "Je t'aime" en chinois_._

* * *

><p><strong>C'est la plus courte des trois mais j'espère qu'elle plaira. Je sais que tout le monde le demande mais, c'est vrai que je serais heureux d'avoir un commentaire. N'hésitez pas, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez aimez ou non. Un petit mot est toujours préférable à un silence.<strong>

**Bon plus qu'une et après je reviens sur du Saint Seiya ^_^.**

**Virgo No Shaka****  
><strong>


End file.
